Lost Memories
by InfamousThiefKing
Summary: /. This is my first ever fanfiction on Thiefshipping with a bit of AngstShipping this is full of angst, this is song lyric fanfiction to Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx. This is based at the end of Season 5, during the Ceremonial battle of Atem and Yugi. Marik thinks of all the times that Bakura and him have gone through. Feedback is welcome.


Marik sighed softly as he listened to Yugi and Atem duel, he looked over at Ryou who was dancing with Mr. Muto, or Grandpa as he liked to be called. He heard from his sister and brother that Bakura was gone and he was never coming back, he held back the tears, it seemed to be true. This was Ryou, Bakura wasn't around anymore, he felt tears fall down his cheeks, he thought of all his memories of Bakura and a certain song popped into his head

 _ **Oceans apart day after day**_

 _ **And I slowly go insane**_

 _ **I hear your voice on the line**_

 _ **But it doesn't stop the pain**_ _  
_

Marik thought of the first time he and Bakura had meet it was during Battle City, he actually nearly ran Bakura over with his bike, he chuckled gently at the memory before sighing softly, he hadn't realised his whole life would change that day, he didn't know. Marik sighed softly as he thought of his evil half and how he sent Bakura away to the Shadow Realm, how Melvin brought him out for a stupid duel, he should of known that Atem would of managed to get him his body back, he broke his promises to Bakura, he sighed softly, tears falling looking away from everyone, no one would understand how Ryou's voice hurt him, even though it was softer and calmer then Bakura's it still hurt.

 _ **If I see you next to never**_

 _ **How can we say forever**_

Marik remembered when he next saw Bakura it was right before this happened, Bakura had found him in Egypt in his apartment and it scared how quick the British man had found him demanding what he lost, Marik sighed softly moving away from the group the softest of smiles formed on his lips, as he remembered the taste of Bakura's lips on his. He bit his lip slowly remembering his promise, but how could he keep it, Bakura was gone he was never coming back, or could he? Marik sighed softly, no way Bakura was coming back for him, that last time they were together showed that, maybe him and Bakura weren't meant to forever.

 _ **Wherever you go**_

 _ **Whatever you do**_

 _ **I will be right here waiting for you**_

 _ **Whatever it takes**_

 _ **Or how my heart breaks**_

 _ **I will be right here waiting for you**_

Marik remembered that night well curling up against Bakura's chest knowing he would wake up to Ryou the next day for the worst day of his life. _'I promise to wait for you no matter what'_ Marik remembered himself saying a soft smile on his lips as he looked up at his lover and partner. _'Good because I will be back for you, Ishtar'_ Bakura had said kissing him gently, for a night of passionate love making knowing this could be the last time. So Marik had waited and waited for him, day and night for a month before a very upset Ryou came to his door apologising giving him a note from Bakura saying goodbye. Marik had started crying and promised to the Egyptian Gods that he would keep waiting.

 _ **I took for granted, all the times**_

 _ **That I thought would last somehow**_

 _ **I hear the laughter, I taste the tears**_

 _ **But I can't get near you now**_

Marik never should have never taken Bakura for granted he accepted his love but never should he have expected Bakura to stay with him for as long as he did but he was grateful that Bakura was still around even after all that stuff that happened in Battle City. Marik thought about their first meeting and how it changed him for the better. Now all he had all his memories, he heard Bakura's dark chuckle in his ears and he could taste the tears from the last time they were together, but now they couldn't be together not anymore. Bakura was gone. He wasn't coming back.

 _ **Oh, can't you see it baby**_

 _ **You've got me going crazy**_

Marik blushed softly as he thought through their first time, the soft moans, tangled limbs, Bakura's lips on his neck and on his own lips, Marik touched his lips slowly sighing softly as more tears fall, he couldn't believe he was being selfish he couldn't believe it, this was Atem and Yugi's moment not his. He sighed brokenly. Marik sighed again sighing softly.

 _ **Wherever you go**_

 _ **Whatever you do**_

 _ **I will be right here waiting for you**_

 _ **Whatever it takes**_

 _ **Or how my heart breaks**_

 _ **I will be right here waiting for you**_

 _ **I wonder how we can survive**_

 _ **This romance**_

 _ **But in the end if I'm with you**_

 _ **I'll take the chance**_

 _ **Oh, can't you see it baby**_

 _ **You've got me going crazy**_

 _ **Wherever you go**_

 _ **Whatever you do**_

 _ **I will be right here waiting for you**_

 _ **Whatever it takes**_

 _ **Or how my heart breaks**_

 _ **I will be right here waiting for you**_

 _ **Waiting for you**_

Marik sighed softly as he looked away thinking through the last of his memories of Bakura and how hard it had been to just let him go knowing it would be the last time he would ever see him, he sobbed quietly into his hands standing away from everyone, he sighed softly, he felt arms go around him, familiar arms, he felt his breath hitch, turning in Ryous arms breaking out into a fit of sobs, this was his last connection to Bakura, to his true love, he broke down in his bestfriends arms knowing this was his only comfort that Bakura was real and that everything he had thought too wasn't a dream..

Ryou was Marik's hope to move on..


End file.
